The Big C
by Orange-Green
Summary: "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…you have cancer." Chloe blinked once, twice, three times before the doctor's words actually registered. It was the last thing she had expected. She was barely 30. Cancer. Established Chaubrey.
1. Chapter 1

For Susan.

The Big C

Chapter One.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…you have cancer."

Chloe blinked once, twice, three times before the doctor's words actually registered. When they did, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her jaw dropped slightly and a gasp escaped. She tightened her grip on the arm rests of the chair she was sitting in.

It was the last thing she had expected. Her doctor had suggested further testing but hadn't seemed too concerned so Chloe herself had refused to worry, or even tell anyone she was scheduling follow up appointments. She was barely 30. Cancer.

"But…I don't understand!" Chloe exclaimed, the doctor nodding patiently. "Dr. Perkins didn't seem worried at all. And even you when I came in said it was probably nothing to worry about! And now you're telling me I have cancer?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beale-"

"Posen-Beale." Chloe corrected almost numbly.

Dr. Ross once again nodded, a sympathetic smile firmly in place. "Mrs. Posen-Beale, given your age and health, we had every reason to believe this would be a false alarm and that if in fact there was a tumor that it would be benign. Unfortunately, the biopsy revealed otherwise."

Chloe suddenly found herself blinking back tears. She quickly glanced around Dr. Ross's office, paying no attention to the impressive diplomas and certificates framed and on display. In fact, the beautiful mahogany desk she was seated at across from the doctor also barely registered in her mind. She breathed in deeply, hoping to gain control of her emotions.

"How-how far advanced is it?" She asked softly, her gaze dropping back to her hands now clasped tightly in her lap. "Am I going to die?"

The middle aged man leaned forward where he was sitting on the other side of the desk and sighed. "It's impossible to say at this point just how progressed the cancer is. We'll know more after we operate. Even if you choose a less aggressive approach, we'll have to check lymph nodes to see if the cancer has metastasized. But Mrs. Posen-Beale, we've made some great advancements in this area and with the right treatment, there's no reason to believe you won't be able to make a full recovery."

"Just like there was no reason to believe I had anything to worry about?"

"I realize this is a lot to absorb." The man replied patiently. "And I promise you, we are going to do everything we can to get you back to full health as soon as possible."

"Ok." The redhead replied. "So what are my options? What do I do now?"

Dr. Ross nodded, relieved the conversation had taken a more practical turn. "Well, I have a lot of information to give you. And I want you to take the weekend to read through it and consider all of the options available. Then, Monday morning we'll meet again and we'll discuss them in depth. But you should take this time to talk to your significant other. A solid support group is crucial."

Chloe blinked and eyed the stack of pamphlets and paperwork Dr. Ross had pulled from his desk. "So that's it then? Go home and read up on it?"

Dr. Ross sighed. "Mrs. Posen-Beale, Chloe, we can take as much time as you need to go through your options right now if you'd like. But it really is beneficial to talk and think it over with your partner. Bring her in with you on Monday and we'll discuss all of your options for as long as you need."

"Ok." She responded dully.

Chloe gathered the paperwork as well as her things and Dr. Ross escorted her to the office lobby where she scheduled an appointment for Monday morning. She vaguely remembered shaking the doctor's hand before she headed out to her car.

The California sun was shining brightly but the redhead felt a chill. As she crossed the parking lot, Chloe suddenly felt her control slipping. She rushed the remaining few feet and scrambled into the driver seat of her car. She clapped a hand over her mouth as the tears finally began to leak from her eyes.

Chloe wasn't certain how long she sat in the parking lot crying. Her phone chirping from her purse finally brought her attention back to the present. She hastily wiped at her cheeks and reached for her bag. She fished the phone out and saw Aubrey's face smiling back at her on the caller ID. She took a deep breath, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Aubrey replied on the other end of the line. "I'm so sorry but my meeting ran late again. I know I said I'd be home early tonight but there's no way I'm getting out of here before nine at the earliest. I really hate to ask but can you pick up the dry cleaning? I just can't get away to get over there before they close."

Chloe closed her eyes and swallowed thickly at her wife's urgent tone. Aubrey was working late again. The blonde had always been driven and ambitious, but in the years after they had gotten married, it seemed she was staying late at the office more often than not. Early in the marriage, Chloe would bring it up and Aubrey would promise to cut back her hours but within a few months she would be back to working long hours and the redhead had eventually given up. She had gotten used to seeing very little of her wife. They had both grown complacent.

"Chloe, are you there?"

The blonde's sharp tone once again snapped Chloe from her reverie. "Yeah…sorry. Sure thing, I got it."

"Oh my god, you're the best!" Aubrey replied in relief. "I'm really sorry babe, I'll make it up to you I swear! If I'm not home by ten don't feel like you have to wait up for me."

"Ok." Chloe said softly.

"Thanks so much, seriously, you're the best! Ok babe, I gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you too." The redhead replied blandly after the line had already disconnected.

Chloe blinked away fresh tears and released a shaky breath. She clenched her jaw and finally put her luxury SUV into gear to head to the dry cleaners for her wife.

She loved Aubrey. And she knew Aubrey loved her. She had absolutely no doubt about either of those facts. The blonde had worked hard to climb her way up the corporate ladder and was currently the Assistant Director of Marketing and Advertisement for a prestigious company in San Diego. But Chloe had to admit she missed the days when the couple could spontaneously take a road trip up to LA to visit with Beca and Jesse or just took an evening to have a campfire on the beach. They had lost their connection.

Aubrey had worked very hard to be able to provide the very best for Chloe and the redhead knew it. And she appreciated it. But right now, all she wanted to do was curl up with her wife and have Aubrey tell her everything would turn out alright.

When Chloe arrived home later that evening, she hung Aubrey's dry cleaning in the closet and quickly threw together a casserole for the blonde to eat whenever she managed to drag in from work.

Before she wearily climbed the steps to their bedroom, Chloe left a note for her wife letting her know her dinner was in the oven. The redhead then collapsed into bed, willing sleep to claim her.

xxxx

Aubrey quietly slipped into the lavish house she and Chloe shared. The porch light had been left on for her as well as a light in the kitchen, but other than that the house was dark.

The blonde kicked off her heels, too tired to move them from the front entryway and slung her suit jacket over the banister. She padded barefoot into the kitchen where she saw a note left by the sink with her name on it.

 _Crashed early tonight. Your dinner is in the oven, just heat it up. Love you._

Aubrey smiled as she dropped the note and peeked into the oven. Her favorite casserole. She quickly heated up a dish and placed the rest in the refrigerator.

Once she finished eating, the blonde quietly slipped up the stairs and into their bedroom. The soft moonlight was streaming into the bedroom and Aubrey let her gaze settle on Chloe.

She frowned slightly at the sight of her wife. Chloe's brow was furrowed in her sleep and she was curled tightly onto her side. The redhead was usually sprawled out in all directions and Aubrey had long since learned to readjust the slightly shorter woman to make her own space in the bed.

A pang of guilt immediately struck Aubrey as she stood gazing at Chloe. Was something bothering her wife? And when had they drifted so far apart that Aubrey wasn't even aware if something was wrong? The blonde made a mental note to talk to Chloe in the morning.

Just as she finished preparing for bed, Aubrey's phone chimed, signaling an email. She sighed as she read it, realizing she would have to go in to the office in the morning. The blonde groaned as she set her alarm and then slipped into the bed, careful not to jostle her wife. Aubrey cast one final glance toward Chloe before curling onto her own side, the two women back to back on separate ends of their plush, king sized bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – As always, thank so much for the alerts and reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, I don't own anything you recognize. I also forgot to say that I ripped the title from the TV series but that's all these two have in common. I haven't even seen the show, just using the title. I split the next chapter into two parts to be able to post a little quicker, still not happy with a section so here is part two and I'll keep plugging away at what is now part three. thanks again!

Chapter Two

xxxx

Chloe stretched as she slowly woke the next morning. She still felt as bone weary as she had when she went to bed early the night before. She glanced to her side and saw Aubrey's side of the bed was empty.

The redhead sighed and pushed herself into an upright position. She briefly thought it was sad that she had no idea if her mate had even come home the night before.

Chloe slowly made her way to the bathroom and quirked a brow at the sight of a post it note stuck to the mirror.

 _Sorry babe, had to run in to the office for a little while. Be back soon!_

Chloe reached a hand and plucked the note from the mirror. "We're gonna have to talk eventually. At this rate you'll find out when you come home one day and I'm bald…or dead."

The redhead quickly shook the thought from her mind and wandered downstairs. She stepped out onto their back porch and gazed out over their perfectly landscaped yard. They had everything. Great jobs, perfect house, fancy cars. Before the 'C' word had to ruin everything.

Chloe squared her shoulders and strode purposefully back into the house. She changed into workout clothes and laced up her sneakers.

She ran. She ran until her neighborhood faded behind her. She ran until the landscape was no longer familiar. She ran until she couldn't run any further. Chloe was panting when she doubled over in pain from having pushed herself too hard. She ignored the looks and stares from people who happened to notice her.

When she finally recovered enough to gain her bearings, the redhead groaned at realizing just how far she had run and just how far she had to go to get back home. And she had left her phone so even if Aubrey had been home, there was no way to reach her wife to ask her to come rescue her. With a sigh, Chloe turned on her heel and limped her way towards home.

By the time she arrived home, it was after lunchtime and she was surprised to see Aubrey's car back in the drive. Chloe steeled her nerves, dreading the awkward conversation that was bound to follow. Chloe didn't want to tell her wife about her new diagnosis. Telling someone would make it even more real than it was beginning to feel. And in the back of her mind, Chloe couldn't help but wonder how Aubrey could possibly fit a cancer diagnosis into her busy schedule.

Chloe once again quickly shook her head. Aubrey loved her. She would be devastated.

The redhead slipped back into the house and was immediately met with a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. She went to investigate and was surprised again to see her wife at the stove making what appeared, and smelled, to be her stir fry recipe. It was one of Chloe's favorites.

"There you are!" Aubrey said, smiling over her shoulder as she continued to work on the meal. "Good run?"

Chloe's lips quirked into a small smile at the sight and she nodded. "What's all this? I thought you had to work today."

"Oh I did." The blonde replied, reaching for plates. "I could have stayed all day but I thought I would come home and fix lunch for you. I'll have to go back in tomorrow though probably, Mike said this new account needs a lot of work. Sorry again about yesterday by the way."

Chloe nodded. "It's ok. Well…I should go shower."

"No, wait." Aubrey said, already taking the plates to the table. "Lunch is ready. Come sit and eat with me…you can shower after."

She nodded again and followed the blonde to the table. She loved Aubrey's stir fry but she found she just didn't have much of an appetite.

Aubrey chatted away about the new projects at work, most of her stories involving Mike, her Director. Chloe hated him. He was obvious about his attraction for Aubrey and she most often did nothing to dissuade him. It had been a source of numerous arguments between the couple but Aubrey always insisted that nothing was going on between them. And Chloe believed her. But she still didn't like the fact that the blonde let him continue to make advances without putting him in his place.

"Babe, are you ok?" Aubrey asked, eyeing Chloe suspiciously. "You haven't touched your food and you haven't heard a word I've said."

"No I heard." Chloe replied quietly, still eyeing her food and pushing it around on her plate. "Mike liked your ideas for the presentation, I heard. But actually Aubrey, there is someth-"

"Can you believe he suggested that Ruth head up the next board briefing though?" Aubrey continued, oblivious as her wife's jaw clenched at being interrupted. "But he did say I'm a shoo in for the GenWare account. That would be huge! Would mean a lot of work and some crazy hours but if that account goes well…it could mean a promotion!"

Chloe tried to smile in encouragement but when the blonde launched into another story of what Mike had said, she dropped her fork to her plate in frustration. The loud clink startled Aubrey into silence.

"Aubrey, are you cheating on me?"

Aubrey's jaw dropped as she stared at Chloe incredulously. "Excuse me? Why would you even ask me that?"

Chloe squared her shoulders and met Aubrey's gaze, refusing to back down. "Well what else am I supposed to think? You're never home, like ever. You'd rather be at work with Mike or god knows who than at home with your wife. So seriously, if you're cheating on me, just tell me. I need to know. Now especially."

"You're being ridiculous." Aubrey hissed. "I work so that we can afford this house and the nice cars we both have and all the other comforts and conveniences you enjoy. I didn't hear you complaining when we moved in or drove your Range Rover off the lot! I have never cheated on you Chloe, how dare you even think that! What is wrong with you? You've barely heard a word I've said and I'm here now aren't I? I came home to spend time with you and fixed you lunch and you're not even eating it! And now you pick a fight with me. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that I have to talk to you about something and you're never here long enough for me to do it!" Chloe exclaimed. "And when you are here, you're not really here because all you can talk about is fucking Mike!"

"I am not fucking Mike!" Aubrey roared in return. "Seriously Chloe what is going on with you?"

Chloe abruptly stood to her feet and picked up her plate. She headed back toward the kitchen and quickly scraped the contents into the trashcan. Aubrey jumped to her feet and followed.

"Where are you going? You say you want to talk about something and then you just walk away. What do you want to talk about other than accusing me of cheating? Well, what is it?"

Chloe turned on her heel. "I have cancer Aubrey." She shouted, tossing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I have uterine cancer and I found out yesterday. They found something a few weeks ago and I had to go for testing but no one thought it would actually be anything but it is. I have cancer. Remember last week when you had to get your own damn dry cleaning? Well that was because I was strapped to a chair with my feet in stirrups having my insides scraped! And I've tried to tell you but I can't seem to get your attention long enough and now…now I just really don't want to talk about it!"

Aubrey stood, dumbfounded, as Chloe stormed out of the kitchen. It took a few moments for her brain to catch up to her emotions. "You what?" she muttered.

The blonde rushed forward, trying to catch up with Chloe but the redhead had already dashed up the stairs to their bedroom and just as Aubrey entered the room behind her, the bathroom door slammed shut and locked.

"Chloe, please!"

The shower starting was the only response Aubrey received.

xxxx

Chloe took a particularly long shower. The water soothed away the lingering ache from her run but not much else.

She sighed as she eventually dressed in one of her favorite long sleeve cotton shirts and comfortable yoga pants. She toweled her hair dry, reluctant to exit the safety of the bathroom. She wiped a hand across the fogged mirror and stared back at her reflection, damp hair and pale skin.

She knew Aubrey would be waiting. A twinge of guilt surfaced for how she had handled the revelation. She had blindsided her wife and then locked herself away in their bathroom, shutting Aubrey out completely. No doubt the blonde would be angry. Maybe she would even leave.

While the two had drifted apart, there was still no one that Chloe cared more about. And no one else she wanted to be with, in the good times or the bad. She hoped Aubrey still felt the same. The thought that the blonde might actually leave her sent a chill down the redhead's spine.

When Chloe finally opened the door to the bathroom, she was a little surprised to see Aubrey sitting on the floor facing the door, her head buried in her drawn knees. At the sound of the door opening, Aubrey snapped her head up. Chloe clenched her jaw at the pained look on her wife's face.

"Chloe."

The redhead sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground between her feet. "That was a shitty way to tell you. I'm sorry."

In reply, Aubrey simply held out her hand to the shorter woman, beckoning her closer.

Chloe stepped closer, almost timidly, and took a seat on the floor across from Aubrey. The blonde dropped her knees and the pair found themselves mirroring each other as they sat with their legs crossed on the plush carpet.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Aubrey asked softly.

Chloe shrugged and glanced around the room, seemingly afraid to meet Aubrey's gaze. When she finally made eye contact, the worry she saw reflected back caused her heart to clench painfully.

"Something turned up when I went in for my routine exam." Chloe began. "They did tests, an ultrasound type thing, more tests, and then finally the biopsy. And yesterday they told me that it's cancer."

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me any of this was going on?" Aubrey cried. "You've had to have known about this for weeks and you didn't say anything. Why?"

"I thought it was nothing!" Chloe insisted. " _They_ thought it was nothing! No reason to worry you. And we've both been so busy…"

Aubrey reached and took both of Chloe's hands in her own. "Well what are they saying? What kind of treatment options have they mentioned?"

Chloe sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know. I haven't really read up on it yet. They gave me some information. I'm supposed to look it over and then Monday I have an appointment with Dr. Ross to go over my options."

"You haven't looked at anything at all?" the blonde asked in surprise. "Chloe, I know as a general rule you like to skip over details and any form of confrontation and just assume everything will turn out alright in the end, but not this time. This is serious, where are the papers? We should read through everything so we have an idea of what we're looking at. That way we'll be ahead of the game when we talk to Dr. Ross on Monday."

The redhead flicked her gaze up from where she was staring at their joined hands and back quickly. "You mean…you're coming with me?"

"Of course I'm coming with you Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it's just with the GenWare account and Mike…I don't know." She replied softly. "I know you're busy."

"Hey, look at me." Aubrey said firmly, waiting until Chloe did in fact finally meet her gaze before continuing. "I'm sorry work has kept me so busy…I shouldn't have let it. You're the most important thing to me Chloe, you have to know that! Of course I'm going with you. I'm going to be right here with you, every step of the way. I swear. Ok?"

Chloe felt tears sting her eyes at her wife's adamant declaration. She hated to admit she was afraid of what Aubrey's reaction would be. Afraid she would be left alone to face this on her own. The reassurance drove her to near sobs as Aubrey pulled her into her arms and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"It's gonna be ok." Aubrey whispered as she held her wife tightly and let her cry.

Chloe nodded against the blonde's shoulder when her tears finally subsided. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have started a fight. I just freaked out a little I guess."

"I should have been paying more attention." Aubrey quickly replied.

The redhead chuckled, still comfortably nestled in her wife's embrace. She couldn't remember the last time they'd simply sat like this with their arms around each other. "So…you're really not cheating on me?"

The smile in Chloe's tone left Aubrey rolling her eyes. "Of course not. When would I have ever had time to do that?"

She squeezed the woman in her arms and pressed another kiss to the top of her head, hoping to convey the fact that she was teasing. Chloe poked her in the side before squeezing back.

"What do you say we go downstairs and reheat lunch and then we'll take a look at the information the doctor gave you."

Chloe sighed but nodded. Before she could pull out of Aubrey's arms, the blonde cupped her cheek and pressed another tender kiss to her forehead.

A short time later, the two were still seated at their kitchen table when Aubrey's phone buzzed. Chloe's heart sank when the blonde reached to answer the call as opposed to letting it go to voicemail. Maybe separating the woman from her job was going to be even harder than Chloe had thought.

"Hey Mike." Aubrey answered softly. "Yeah I saw it."

Chloe sighed at the sound of Aubrey's boss talking animatedly on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to come in tomorrow." The redhead snapped her gaze back to her wife where Aubrey's brow was beginning to furrow. "No, you heard me right; I'm not coming in tomorrow. Or Monday for that matter. Chloe has a doctor's appointment and I'm going with her…yes I'm aware this new account needs work…I'm sorry Mike but I'm going to need a few days off, it's serious."

When Aubrey finally hung up the phone she exhaled slowly. She caught Chloe eyeing her in surprise.

"You aren't in trouble are you?"

The blonde shrugged. "They can't stop me from taking time off Chloe. I have the leave. And if they don't like it…they can just fire me."

"Don't say that Aubrey." Chloe replied with a sigh. "You love your job, I know you do."

"I do." The blonde said. "I love what I do but I don't love all the hours and the commitments. It's not true what you said earlier…I don't like being away from you so much. I like you way better than Mike. You're way prettier."

The redhead finally chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well that's good to know. I guess I'd better plan on taking some time off too."

Aubrey nodded. "Can Lydia and Sam cover for you? I mean, it is your company so of course you can take the time off. I just don't want you worrying about the business when you should be focusing on taking care of yourself."

Chloe nodded as well. She had gotten interested in interior design and started a small company after college. With Chloe's sense of style and design and Aubrey's marketing expertise, the business had done well. The redhead was fairly sought after but not so busy that she worked anywhere near the hours her wife did.

"They can manage." She replied.

"Ok." Aubrey said finally. "Want to get started looking through some of these papers?"

Chloe nodded once again and the two quickly set up shop at the table, papers scattered. Aubrey had both her laptop and a notepad ready as well.

After nearly two hours, Chloe's head was beginning to swim.

"This is so much info and the words are so big!" She exclaimed. "Why can't doctors just use plain English? I don't know what any of this means."

Aubrey reached and squeezed her wife's hand, sensing her growing frustration. "It is a lot isn't it? But it sounds like we have some pretty good options here Chlo. You may not even need chemo and radiation if they can get all the cancer out in the operation. Then some medication and hormones after the hysterectomy. The surgery won't be fun but there's a chance they'll be able to get it all and that'll be the end of it."

"I don't want a hysterectomy."

Aubrey dropped her eye glasses onto the table and stared at the redhead incredulously. "I'm sorry what? Why not? According to all these reports, a hysterectomy is the best way to guarantee there's no relapse later. It's the safest option."

"Yeah, but it's my body and I'd like to keep all of my parts if possible." Chloe replied. "Something also said that just removing the tumor by itself can work-"

"Yes but then the chances of the cancer coming back are higher." Aubrey pointed out. "And you'd have to go through this all over again. Plus I think I read that if the cancer comes back a second time it's harder to beat."

"I still don't want a hysterectomy." The redhead responded.

The blonde eyed her wife and finally sighed. "Ok, we have plenty of time to think all this through and then we'll talk it over with Dr. Ross on Monday."

Chloe didn't reply but seemed relieved the discussion had ended.

Aubrey continued to research from her spot at the kitchen table well into the evening. Chloe had long since given up but the blonde had pages filled with questions for the doctor. The redhead couldn't help but smile wryly at the sight of her overly organized, Type A wife. And she had to admit it was nice to actually be spending time together, even if it was for a terrible reason.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Again I don't own anything you recognize and sorry for any mistakes. I've upped this to M just to be on the safe side. Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter Three

"And you must be Aubrey." The blonde reached and shook Dr. Ross's hand as she and Chloe were ushered into his office. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm glad you were able to come in with your wife."

Aubrey nodded as they all took their seats. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with us. As you can imagine, we have a lot of questions."

The man's eyes widened slightly when Aubrey pulled out her notebook full of questions and comments. The two dove right in discussing the various treatment options and possible side effects of each. Chloe for the most part sat quietly and watched as her wife took command of the situation.

"Chloe…Chloe says she doesn't want a hysterectomy." Aubrey finally said. "Is removing only the tumor actually sufficient? Most of these studies seemed to indicate that a full hysterectomy is not only the most common course, followed by chemo and radiation, but that it's the safest as well, has the best statistics for avoiding reoccurrence."

"It is the most thorough approach." Dr. Ross replied. "But depending on what we find once we actually are able to test the lymph nodes and surrounding tissue, if the cancer hasn't spread, it might be possible that removing the tumor alone would be sufficient."

Chloe swallowed thickly and Aubrey didn't look particularly encouraged by his answer.

"But that _could_ work just fine though right?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"It could. We'll know more once we've tested the surrounding tissue as I mentioned."

Aubrey reached and took Chloe's hand where she was seated next to her. "If it were your wife or your daughter…what would you tell her to do?"

The redhead snapped her gaze to Aubrey but the blonde was fixed on the doctor seated across from them.

Dr. Ross cleared his throat after eyeing them both briefly. "I would recommend a total hysterectomy, removal of the uterus, cervix, fallopian tubes, and ovaries. Followed by chemotherapy and radiation depending on whether or not the cancer has spread. Even if the cancer hasn't spread, it's fairly common to still recommend a round of each. This method has the most significant positive results."

Aubrey seemed almost relieved and finally glanced back to her wife. "See? It's the safest course of action Chloe. You have to at least consider it."

Chloe once again felt the sting of tears. "Fine, I'll consider it." Aubrey squeezed her hand in relief. "But I'm not promising anything."

xxxx

The two were quiet for most of the remaining day. Aubrey wanted to keep pushing Chloe on why she didn't want to proceed with the safest known option but when she had tried the day before, the redhead had simply said it was her body and her decision.

And so, as much as she wanted to convince her wife that she and Dr. Ross were right, Aubrey knew she had to respect Chloe's right to decide.

The operation was scheduled for the end of the week. They still had a few days to decide if it would be the full surgery or simply the removal of the tumor. Chloe marked the day with a big red 'X' on the calendar hanging on the refrigerator.

"Have you called Beca yet?"

Aubrey's question broke the redhead from her reverie as she stared at the day marked in red. With a sigh she shook her head. "Not yet."

"She's your best friend…she deserves to know." Aubrey said softly.

"I know." Chloe replied. "I just don't know how to say it. How do you call your best friend up and say hey, by the way, I have cancer?"

Aubrey stepped behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed. "I can call her if you want. She'll want to talk to you though. And Amy, and Cynthia Rose. They'll want to be here for you too. They're at least on this side of the country…do you wish you could have your mom closer?"

"No." The redhead replied honestly. "I'd rather she not see. It's for the best with my sister still at home in school. She doesn't have time for this right now."

A short time later, Chloe retreated to their bedroom with her phone in her hand to call Beca. When she reemerged a while later, her eyes were red and puffy. Aubrey simply pulled the shorter woman into her arms as Chloe tearfully told her that Beca and Jesse would both be coming into town for her operation.

xxxx

Another day passed and still Chloe hadn't made a decision on whether or not to have the full hysterectomy or to simply remove the tumor. Aubrey was growing not only impatient, but also increasingly worried. She simply didn't understand how her wife could possibly be willing to take such a huge risk.

It was only when she found Chloe after the pair had readied for bed that she thought she might have some idea as to what her hesitation was.

Chloe was seated on the edge of their bed in the dark with her hands pressed flat to her lower abdomen. She had tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Chloe." Aubrey whispered sadly as she slid in behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

The blonde placed her hands over top of the redheads. In any other situation, they might have appeared to be cradling their unborn child. When Aubrey linked their fingers over Chloe's belly, the shorter woman began to cry harder.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Chloe cried between sobs. "I'm thirty, I can't have a hysterectomy. I was supposed to be a mother!"

Aubrey's heart shattered at her wife's broken tone. "I didn't know." She said softly. "I didn't know you were already thinking about a baby. I'm so sorry Chloe. God I'm so fucking stupid sometimes."

Chloe shook her head as she struggled to control her breathing. "I wasn't really…just…now I know I never will. It's like I won't even really be a woman anymore!"

The declaration brought on a fresh onslaught of tears and Aubrey could only tighten her hold on her wife. When Chloe finally seemed to calm once again and had her breathing controlled somewhat, the blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "Let's just focus on getting you well again ok? We can still have a family, we have plenty of time! We can adopt or I can carry the baby. It can happen. But I'm sure as hell not raising a baby by myself so you have to get better and help me. Deal?"

Chloe turned slightly to be able to look up and meet Aubrey's steady gaze. Her breath hitched when she suddenly took notice of their close proximity. She tilted her head just slightly. Aubrey's breath ghosting across her lips sent a spark of need throughout her body. This was something else she couldn't remember the last time they had done. And tonight, more than she thought ever before, Chloe needed to feel her wife, to be close to her.

Aubrey seemed to understand and closed the short distance between them. The kiss was breathy and needy. Chloe buried her fist in her wife's blonde locks and turned, pulling Aubrey closer.

The taller woman moaned as the kiss was deepened and practically lifted the redhead to position her further back on the bed. Aubrey stretched out on top of her wife, feeling the ache between her own legs. Chloe arched into the kiss, her thigh slipping between Aubrey's. The blonde moaned again at the friction.

She broke contact only long enough to rip her own shirt up and over her head before once again lowering herself onto Chloe's body. The redhead whimpered softly as Aubrey once again pulled away. But when the blonde reached for Chloe's bottoms, she too took the opportunity to pull her own shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Aubrey shrugged her own shorts from her long legs before she once again draped herself over her wife. The skin on skin contact was enough to make her dizzy.

"I love you." Aubrey mumbled as she began to kiss a hot, desperate trail down Chloe's neck.

Chloe once again arched into Aubrey's body, her hands buried in the blonde's long hair. Even though the pair had drifted apart slightly, after years of being together, Aubrey knew what her wife needed, knew that this was not a night for foreplay. She slipped two fingers inside without pretense and quickly set a steady rhythm and rolled her own hips against Chloe's thigh, working them both steadily toward release.

With a series of quick flicks of her thumb, Aubrey felt Chloe stiffen beneath her and release a low moan. The blonde followed quickly after, dropping her forehead to Chloe's shoulder and panting.

When their breathing evened out, they found themselves tangled together and holding each other tightly. Aubrey reached and pulled a blanket over the both of them, reluctant to release her wife. She tucked the blanket tightly around both of their bodies and scooted as close to Chloe as she could manage. They laid there, simply gazing back at the other for a long while before either spoke.

"I'm scared." Chloe finally whispered into the darkness. "Like…really scared."

Aubrey exhaled slowly and pulled the other woman even tighter against her body. "Me too. But the treatment will work so you'll be ok. You have to be. Because I couldn't…I can't-"

Chloe reached and pressed her fingers to Aubrey's trembling lips. "I'll be ok."

"What do you want to do?" the blonde asked. "Are you going to have the surgery or just remove the tumor? Of course I want you to go the safest route but it has to be your decision Chloe, and I'll respect whatever you decide."

Chloe sighed and rolled them slightly, to where her head was resting on Aubrey's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her as the redhead seemed to be deep in thought. "I know you want me to have the surgery. And Dr. Ross thinks it's the best way to go so…I'll do it. But I reserve the right to get weepy anytime I walk through the baby isle in a store."

Aubrey released a strangled laugh in surprise at Chloe's last comment. It was typical of the redhead to try to lighten any mood with a joke.

"I think that's fair." The blonde replied, pressing a kiss to Chloe's head. "God I've missed you. I didn't even realize how much. I've been so stupid and I'm so sorry Chloe! I'm sorry I haven't been here…wasn't here when you needed me. I can't imagine sitting in that doctor's office all alone and being told-"

"You're here now." Chloe interrupted, snuggling tighter in her wife's embrace. "That's what matters."

Aubrey pressed another kiss to Chloe's head. She stayed awake stroking her wife's head long after Chloe's breathing had evened out into sleep.

xxxx

"She's going to be fine." Jesse said brightly as he waited with Beca and Aubrey in the waiting room.

The blonde was pacing nervously while Beca was nursing her second cup of coffee. Aubrey barely glanced his way as she continued to eye the door anxiously. Chloe had been taken back for surgery nearly an hour earlier. The blonde had put on a brave face for her wife but now her nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

"You might as well sit down." Beca said, taking yet another sip of her coffee. "It's going to be a while. And your pacing is kind of making me dizzy."

Aubrey shot a glare toward the younger woman and resumed her path from one end of the room to the other. Beca sighed.

After another twenty minutes of near silence other than the sound of Aubrey's heels clicking on the tile floor, Jesse stood to his feet. "I think I'm going to go see if I can't find us some real coffee. I have no idea how you're drinking that crap Becs. I'll be back in a few. Text me if you hear anything while I'm gone."

Beca nodded and leaned into the kiss he placed to her temple before he disappeared. If Aubrey heard what he said, she didn't acknowledge it. The brunette decided this was as good a time as any to have the talk she had been planning to have with her best friend's wife.

"Aubrey." Beca said, loudly enough to catch the blonde's attention. "We have to talk."

The taller woman narrowed her eyes at Beca but continued to pace.

"I'm serious." Beca continued. "You think I don't know what's been going on with you guys lately? You think Chloe hasn't told me how she basically never sees you anymore? I just want to make sure you understand how serious this is. She needs you Aubrey, she is _going_ to need you. You have to show up."

Aubrey finally stopped and turned, her jaw clenched. Beca was leaning back in the hard plastic chair with her feet propped up on the table casually in front of her. The brunette eyed her nonchalantly.

"Stop trying to look like you're not worried." Aubrey said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you're terrified. And you're also four feet tall so your intimidation tactics won't work on me either."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Just like your deflection tactics won't work on me. I'm being serious Aubrey. I need to know you're going to step up and finally put Chloe above that precious career of yours. She's my best friend-"

"I'm here aren't I?" The blonde interrupted, her tone lacking any bite to Beca's surprise. "I know you love her. But you have to know that I do too. Yes, I tend to work too much. But I've already taken time off and talked to my Director. Chloe is the most important thing in the world to me. And she never would have been in that doctor's office alone if I had known any of this was going on."

Beca sighed when Aubrey finally dropped into the chair next to her, her tone soft and vulnerable. "I know." The brunette finally responded, squaring her shoulders. "I just want to make sure she knows, that's all. How are _you_ holding up by the way?"

Aubrey swallowed thickly and shrugged. "I'm terrified. I'm trying to do research so I know what we're up against but the more I read the more freaked out I get. And we still don't really even know anything! The waiting is torture. Not knowing if the cancer has spread or if the surgery itself will take care of it. And this isn't just some small operation, she's going to be basically cut in half!"

"I'm surprised you haven't been puking nonstop." Beca said after the blonde dropped her head to her hands next to her. Aubrey chuckled softly. "I just want to be clear here…if you don't take care of her, I'll kick your ass. Seriously. But also…if you guys need anything, and I do mean anything, I'm here. Jesse too. And we both plan to come as often as you guys are ok with so that we can help. And if you try to be all stubborn and do this all on your own…again I'll kick your ass."

Aubrey lifted her head and met the shorter woman's gaze. She smiled wryly. "You're really getting better at this emotional maturity thing and using your words."

Beca chuckled and nudged the taller woman's shoulder. Jesse stepped back into the room a few moments later with three large coffees from Starbucks. About a half an hour later the surgeon found them to let them know the operation had gone smoothly and Chloe was being taken to a room to get settled.

"She's still heavily sedated." The man said. "And as you know, we'll test the tissue we removed as well as the surrounding tissue to determine if the cancer has spread. We'll know more in a few days."

Aubrey nodded gratefully and once again took a seat to wait for the nurse to lead her back to Chloe's room. A few minutes later, the blonde squeezed Beca's hand before slipping through the door the nurse was holding open for her.

She rounded to the side of the bed and gingerly reached for Chloe's hand. The redhead's nose scrunched in her sleep and she instinctively turned her head toward Aubrey. Her heavy lids blinked open and she sighed.

"Bree."

"Hey baby, I'm right here." Aubrey replied. "Don't move around too much ok?"

Chloe nodded and smiled sleepily. "K. You ok?"

Aubrey leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead. "I'm fine love. I told you Beca and I could manage to not kill each other for a few minutes alone in the room together."

"I'm glad." She mumbled before the smile slipped from her face. "This is your last chance to leave Bree. If you wait til I'm in chemo and then leave you'd be a huge dick. But you could still go now and only kind of be a dick. Jus' let me know."

The blonde hoped it was just the anesthetic talking and not an actual fear that Chloe had. She already felt that she had let her wife down. Thinking that Chloe somehow feared she would be left alone caused her insides to clench painfully.

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe." Aubrey promised. "If you didn't run our senior year when I nearly lost my shit, why would I leave you now? Just get some sleep ok?"

Chloe nodded, her eyes already closed. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

Aubrey once again felt her heart clench. Maybe Beca was right to have lectured her earlier. Chloe was clearly worried, at least subconsciously. "I'll be right here. I promise."

When the redhead didn't reply, Aubrey once again pressed her lips to her wife's forehead. "I'm going to take care of you Chloe, I promise. I love you."

Beca caught the blonde's eye as she eased into a chair on the opposite side of Chloe's bed. She smiled sadly but said nothing.

xxxx

Chloe slept for the majority of her time in the hospital for the next three days following her hysterectomy. Aubrey stayed with her, curling up in the uncomfortable recliner even when the redhead sleepily urged her to go home to rest.

The nursing staff had finally insisted that Chloe get up and mobile at the end of the third day. The redhead grimaced as she limped around the hospital wing, her body still sore and healing from the surgery. Aubrey stayed close to her wife and kept a steady hand on her should she stumble.

The two were chatting softly after a walk to the end of the hall and back when the head of the oncology department finally found them to discuss the results of the surgery and tests they had performed on the surrounding tissue.

"Well, unfortunately, the surrounding lymph nodes do show signs of malignancy." The doctor said, eyeing them both steadily. "But, the lymph nodes another degree removed did not. So we can safely classify your cancer as stage 2 or early stage 3 at worst. But thankfully no other organs have been affected yet. You definitely made the right call in removing all the surrounding reproductive organs though. In our experience, this type of cancer has the tendency to spread quickly so best to be on the safe side."

Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand in her own and nodded. "Stage 2 or 3. Ok. What do we do now?"

"Well," the doctor continued, "chemotherapy will be the next course of action. We'll schedule the first round, it should be completed in six to eight weeks if all goes according to plan. Then we once again check the surrounding lymph nodes to check the progression and proceed accordingly. Typically, we would plan for two or three rounds of chemotherapy and possibly a round of radiation if necessary. We'll know more once the chemotherapy is started and we can see how she responds to it."

"So we really don't know anything." Chloe mumbled dejectedly. Aubrey squeezed her hand once again.

The oncologist smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry to not have more definitive answers for you. But this is not a hopeless situation by a long shot! The fact that it hasn't spread past the closest lymph nodes is a positive sign. Truthfully, even if your lymph nodes looked clear, I would still recommend a round of chemotherapy as a precaution. You may not need more than one round, depending on what the scans show at that time. You're young and healthy and there's no reason to believe you won't respond positively to the chemotherapy treatments."

Chloe sucked in a deep breath as she processed the woman's words. She nodded finally as she exhaled slowly. "And chemo…what can I expect from that? The usual…a lot of puking and hair loss?"

The woman holding the redhead's patient file once again smiled sympathetically. "Standard side effects of chemo do include nausea and vomiting. Not all patients lose their hair completely but thinning is expected. Some patients experience more significant hair loss than others. Unfortunately, that's just another degree that we can't predict. And unfortunately, during the first round of chemo, we tend to not prescribe much else. But once you progress to the second round if it's needed, we are more willing to try anti-nausea medications as well. The first round of chemotherapy is typically the toughest."

Aubrey tried to smile as she thanked the woman for her time. The doctor nodded and informed them that Chloe should be released soon. Her first round of chemotherapy was scheduled to begin just as soon as Chloe was further healed from her surgery.

xxxx

"There we go…you ok?"

Chloe glanced up at her wife as she helped settle her onto the couch and smiled. She nodded as Aubrey helped her ease back against the pillows. The redhead was still tender from her surgery and was just arriving home from her first chemotherapy session.

The process had turned out to be much more low key than either had expected. Chloe lounged in the reclining chair as the chemicals were pumped into her body intravenously. Aubrey remained by her side, both drawing comfort from the other's presence.

Now that they were home, the blonde was watching for any sign of the dreaded sickness that they were both expecting. They were lulled into a false sense of security as the afternoon faded into evening and Chloe still seemed just fine. The retired for the night, both now convinced that Chloe would be one of the lucky ones who fared well throughout the treatments.

xxxx

Aubrey wasn't certain how long they had been in bed before she bolted upright in alarm. She had barely registered the jostling of the bed moments before but the sound of Chloe crashing into the nightstand quickly brought her to her senses.

Chloe scrambled back to her feet and rushed the remaining distance into the bathroom and promptly began to retch into the toilet. Aubrey threw the sheets away from her body and hurried after her wife. She quickly knelt next to the redhead and pulled her hair back and away from her face.

Chloe continued to vomit until Aubrey couldn't understand how there could possibly be anything left in her stomach to expel.

"I've got you." The blonde whispered when Chloe finally sagged backwards against her chest.

Aubrey wrapped her arms tighter around the shorter woman when she felt her tremble. She realized then that Chloe was crying and not just worn out.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry babe. I've got you, it's gonna be ok."

The redhead shook her head almost frantically before once again lurching for the toilet. Aubrey cringed as she once again gathered Chloe's long hair and twisted it up and away from her face.

Chloe once again released a sob when her stomach finally settled again. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Aubrey sighed. "It's a side effect of the chemo…it'll pass."

"No!" Chloe exclaimed, her voice cracking around her sobs. "This! _This_ wasn't supposed to happen. I can't have cancer. I'm only 30! I'm not supposed to be getting chemicals pumped into my body and puking my guts out. It wasn't supposed to be this way! _You_ shouldn't have to be stuck here with me holding my hair back. It wasn't supposed to be like this…I don't want to die Aubrey!"

Aubrey felt a shiver shoot down her spine at Chloe's wailed exclamation. "Chloe…you're not going to die. You're going to be ok, you will. The surgery went well, your cancer hasn't spread past the closest lymph nodes…you're going to be fine."

Chloe released a shuddering breath, still trying to get control of her breathing and her emotions. "This wasn't supposed to happen…" she mumbled again, miserably.

The blonde simply tightened her embrace around Chloe and pressed her lips to the back of her wife's neck. "It wasn't…I know. But we're just going to have to get through it…together. We'll figure it out Chloe and I'm going to take care of you."

"But I don't want you to have to." The redhead wailed, tears threatening once again.

Aubrey held her for a few more minutes before she eased herself out from behind her wife and dampened a washcloth before returning to where Chloe was still huddled on the bathroom floor. She gently wiped the redhead's face with the cloth.

"Better?" The blonde asked softly. "Think you can make it back to bed?"

Chloe looked as if she might be sick again but eventually nodded. Aubrey helped pull the shorter woman to her feet and guided her back toward their bed, making sure to place the waste basket next to it as a precaution.

Aubrey wrapped herself around Chloe protectively from behind once they finally got settled back into the bed. She was sure that she had just finally drifted off to sleep when Chloe once again lurched forward and began to retch violently into the trash can next to their bed. The blonde blinked back her own tears as she tended to her exhausted wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few weeks passed and the couple settled into a routine of sorts. Chloe reported to the hospital every Monday for her chemotherapy treatment. The following days were spent with her sick and miserable and with Aubrey desperate to find some way to ease her discomfort. By the end of the week, the redhead's nausea would lessen and she was able to enjoy relatively comfortable days. Just in time to report back to start the process all over again.

Nearing her third week of treatment, Chloe's hair was still as thick and beautiful as it had ever been. She was secretly hoping she would be one of the rare chemotherapy patients that didn't lose their hair. She hadn't gotten so lucky with the nausea but she had her fingers crossed about her hair. But as she wandered into the bathroom on a Thursday morning and pulled her hair from its tie, her heart sank.

Chloe's lip began to tremble as she stared down at her hand. The long strands of red hair resting in her palm a stark contrast to her pale skin. Deep down she had known it would happen. Another common side effect of chemotherapy. But seeing it with her own eyes was almost more than she could handle. She could deal with the nausea and sickness for a few days following her treatment. But losing her hair was a particularly harsh blow.

"Chloe? You ok in there?"

The sound of Aubrey's voice snapped the redhead's gaze away from the thick clump of hair still resting in her palm. She cleared her throat and quickly dropped the strands into the wastebasket next to the sink. "Yeah babe, I'm fine. Be right out."

Chloe scooped her thinning hair up into a pony and plastered on a smile. She opened the door and strode past Aubrey who immediately saw through the fake smile. She simply stepped to the side as Chloe passed and watched her go.

When her wife faded from view, Aubrey stepped into the bathroom, wondering if there would be some clue as to what had upset Chloe. The bathroom didn't smell of vomit. And she hadn't heard any sounds to indicate the other woman was sick. The blonde glanced around and just as she was about to turn and exit the room, her gaze drifted to the wastebasket. The sight of her wife's hair at the bottom of the can sent her heart to the pit of her stomach.

It was clear that Chloe had no intention of talking about her thinning hair when Aubrey came down for breakfast a short time later. The redhead chatted almost nonstop as if to distract herself as the two ate and then went about their day. Later in the afternoon when Chloe's pony turned into a loose bun, the redhead seemed to settle into a bit of melancholy and Aubrey found her sitting, staring out into their back yard.

When Aubrey found herself unable to draw the redhead into conversation or even break her from her reverie after a full day, she decided it was time to call in reinforcements.

xxxx

"Beca, I need your help."

The brunette immediately snapped to attention and waved her assistant out of the mixing booth. "What's up, is Chloe alright?"

"She's ok." Aubrey replied quickly. "But I think…Her hair is thinning and I was hoping you could come for a visit. You can cheer her up better than anyone and I was just hoping-"

"I'll be there." Beca said softly. "I'll come tonight as soon as I get off work, spend Saturday with her."

Aubrey sighed in relief and nodded before realizing that the other woman couldn't see on the other end of the line. "Thank you."

"Of course." Beca replied. "Has she said anything or is she just avoiding?"

"I'm not sure she realizes that I know." Aubrey answered. "But it's gotten more noticeable throughout yesterday and today. She's kind of just shut down actually. She's going to have to deal though unfortunately."

The brunette sighed on the other end of the line. "I think I have an idea."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile, wondering what their friend had in mind.

xxxx

"Ok, so I have a confession." Beca said after the surprise of her visit had passed and the friends had chatted, catching up. Chloe gazed back and forth between the two questioningly. Aubrey simply shrugged and looked just as curious. "I'm not just here for a visit. I'm here for a 'let's shave Chloe's head party'."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and had to restrain herself from kicking the petite woman at her less than subtle approach. Beca simply smirked at the blonde's obvious frustration. "Oh come on Chloe," she continued, ignoring Aubrey. "What better way to say 'fuck you' to cancer than to shave your head like a total badass?"

Chloe swallowed thickly and subconsciously reached a hand to toy with her hair that was still secured in a bun. "I don't know…"

"Why not?" Beca asked. "Just one less thing to have on your mind, wondering if _this_ is the morning you'll wake up and have to see your hair starting to fall out…I can't imagine how much that would suck."

"She might have a point Chloe." Aubrey interjected, finally appreciating the other woman's approach. "I mean think about it…you would be doing this on your own terms, taking just a little bit of control back…"

"Isn't that what I said?" Beca said with a smirk. "Give a big 'fuck you' to cancer. So what do you think?"

The redhead once again eyed the two staring back at her expectantly. She wasn't stupid. She knew Aubrey had begun to notice her hair thinning and had called Beca for help. Together, the two were attempting to help her salvage a small amount of her dignity. A slow smile began to spread on her face as her heart swelled with love for her two favorite people. "Let's do it."

The three quickly scrambled away from the table and bolted up the stairs laughing. It was only when they had gathered in the bathroom that Chloe's nerves began to once again surface. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her tank top as she sat in the chair, bouncing her leg anxiously.

"Ready?" the brunette finally asked, dropping one hand to her friend's shoulder and squeezing.

Chloe stared at her own reflection in the mirror across from her as both Beca and Aubrey stood behind her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded.

Beca nodded as well and flicked her thumb. The razor buzzed to life. "Maybe you should close your eyes?"

Chloe's bottom lip trembled and she shrugged one shoulder with a small nod. Moments after her eyes drifted closed, Beca lowered the razor to her friend's head. After a few swipes, the razor clicked off and Beca stepped back. Chloe's shoulders tensed and her eyes remained tightly closed.

"This is a solid look for you."

Chloe finally opened her eyes. They widened at the sight of her head. Beca had shaved the sides but left a strip on the top, effectively giving her a Mohawk. She couldn't help but choke out a laugh at the sight. Even Aubrey was chuckling behind her.

"Seriously, you should totally leave it like this!" Beca exclaimed. "Mohawks are hot!"

The friends joked about her remaining hair for a few minutes more before with a resolute nod, Chloe indicated she was ready to continue. Beca squeezed her shoulder once again and with a few more passes, the last of Chloe's red tresses fell to the floor.

All three kept their eyes glued to Chloe's bald head, no one sure what to say. Until the brunette finally broke the silence. "I kind of hate you right now. Your head is like perfectly round. Even bald you're fucking gorgeous."

"She's right babe." Aubrey said, smiling tenderly. "You can make anything look amazing."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the love she saw reflected on her wife's face in the mirror. "You're just biased." She replied softly.

Beca watched the two silently smiling at each other for a few more moments before she cleared her throat. "Ok Aubrey…your turn. Take a seat."

A brief look of panic flashed on the blonde's face before she quickly schooled her features back to neutral. Before Beca could smirk and let the taller woman know she was joking, Aubrey dropped into the chair and stared back at her in the mirror resolutely. "Ok…let's do this."

Beca's lips curled into a devilish grin and she clicked the razor back on. Chloe gasped and quickly stepped between the two women. "Aubrey, no! Seriously, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't." The blonde replied lifting her chin defiantly. "But we're in this together. If you can't have hair…I won't either."

"That's sweet babe, it really is." Chloe exclaimed. "And I really appreciate the thought but…please don't. I love your hair. Besides, Beca was just teasing you. No one expects you to actually shave your head."

Beca turned the clippers off and tossed them onto the counter with a sigh. "Chloe's right…I was just messing with you. No way your head is as perfectly round as your wife's so I doubt you could pull it off as well. But way to score supportive points there dude."

Aubrey's jaw dropped as she glanced back and forth between the two women, trying to decide how to respond. Chloe chuckled and knelt next to where the blonde was still seated. "Seriously, the sweetest gesture ever! I love you! But please don't shave your head."

The shorter woman took her wife's cheeks in her hands and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Aubrey sighed as she returned the kiss and finally chuckled. "I totally would have shaved my head for you."

"I know." Chloe whispered. "But I kind of like running my fingers through it."

"Fair enough." Aubrey replied, just as softly, honestly relieved.

"Ok you two, break it up." Beca finally said, rolling her eyes. "This night calls for a drink…where are you hiding the booze?"

xxxx

"Beca…you're my best friend." Chloe said once their laughter had finally died down. Aubrey had fallen asleep already and was stretched out on the couch with her head in Chloe's lap.

Beca eyed them with a soft smile as Chloe gently ran her fingers through blonde locks. Chloe had her legs tucked underneath her and already had a headscarf tied around her freshly shaved head. Beca smirked. "No shit, of course I'm your best friend."

The redhead glanced up from where she was lovingly gazing at her wife and stared back at her friend intently. Beca felt a twinge of uneasiness wash over her as Chloe's mood had obviously taken a serious turn.

"So of course…you know you have to look after Aubrey…right? You're the only person I trust to make sure she's ok."

The brunette dropped her eyes to Aubrey who was still sleeping soundly. She sighed. "Sure…I'll try to make sure she doesn't let herself get too run down. Do Jesse and I need to take more weekends or even week days and come up so she has some time for herself? Because we can totally do that."

Chloe smiled sadly and shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I mean if…if something happens to me…I need you to look after her."

Beca's jaw dropped when her friend's words finally registered. "Come on Chloe, don't be ridiculous! You're going to be fine!"

"Ok." She replied. "But if I'm not…promise me you'll take care of Aubrey. Half the time she doesn't even remember to eat! She won't take care of herself. Please Beca, you're the only one I trust to look after her. Look, relax, I have no intention of dying…I'm just saying that _if_ it happens…I want to make sure that she'll have you."

"Of course she will." Beca insisted. "She already does, that won't change. But you have to wipe this death shit out of your mind. Because you're going to be fine. You're not going to die Chloe. You're going to kick ass…otherwise, I'll kick _your_ ass!"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. I'm planning to give her the same speech by the way…she'll be in charge of making sure you're ok too."

"Dear god." Beca moaned. "We'll end up killing each other with fake kindness. We're doomed without you!"

Chloe laughed and once again dropped her gaze to her wife who was still sleeping peacefully with her head in her lap. "It hasn't been fake since we sang in the pool before finals and you know it. She knows it too."

Beca swallowed thickly, an uncomfortable feeling in her belly as she nodded. "Chloe…you better not fucking leave me alone with her."

The other woman smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as she once again met her best friend's gaze. "I love you too."

xxxx

The next few weeks passed relatively calmly, all things considered, until Aubrey was all but ordered in to work the day after Chloe's treatment.

"No!" Aubrey hissed as she helped her wife back to bed. "Mike can wait. Maybe I can swing by in a few days when you're feeling better but right now…he can go fuck himself."

"Aubrey." Chloe responded once her head finally hit the pillow and she exhaled with a sigh. "I'll be fine here for a few hours. I can vomit just fine alone for a little while. Just go see what he needs. Maybe it's something quick that you can take care of and then he'll leave you alone."

The blonde clenched her jaw and shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you here by yourself Chloe, don't be ridiculous."

Chloe swallowed thickly as she eyed her wife hovering anxiously above her. "Aubrey. You have to go in. Please, if I'm worried about you and your job I won't be able to rest. Cynthia Rose will hang out here while you're gone if you're worried. Your job is kind of paying my medical bills so please…you have to at least check in."

Aubrey fluffed her wife's pillow before once again situating the waste basket next to the bed. She then reached and tucked the blankets in tightly around the other woman's thin frame. "Chloe…I don't care what he has to say. Your health is more important than some marketing account. I've still got leave left, it's mine to take when I want. They can't make me come in while I'm taking care of you."

Chloe once again sighed wearily. "Aubrey…please. I'm more worried about you than just your job. You have to get out of this house. Please…just go in and see what is going on. They need you!"

Aubrey firmly resisted until Chloe all but begged her to go in. The blonde found she couldn't resist her wife's pout, especially knowing her wife was still so ill. Aubrey only agreed to go into the office when she was certain that Cynthia Rose could keep watch over Chloe. And even then she was reluctant.

xxxx

"Aubrey, this is unacceptable." Mike seethed as the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"My wife has cancer." Aubrey hissed in return. "I'm not leaving her! I'm sorry but you're just going to have to manage without me for a few more months. I'm obviously a valuable asset to this organization and I've worked my ass off to help you succeed. But now, my wife needs me and I am going to be there for her."

Mike squared his shoulders and narrowed his gaze at the woman before him. Aubrey Posen-Beale had always been a force to be reckoned with. But she had also been 120% dedicated to her work. She reported every weekend and late night she had been ordered to. But for the last month or so the woman had been scarce. And the GenWare contract was in a precarious position because of her newly reorganized priorities.

He had all but threatened replacing Aubrey in his many voicemails. This had been the first that she had actually responded to.

"Well." Mike replied, his jaw clenched. "Then I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

Aubrey felt a chill shoot through her. It sounded like her director had just fired her. She steeled her nerves and narrowed her gaze at the man in front of her. "I have the leave. I can sue you for unlawful termination. Not to mention discrimination. You think firing a lesbian taking her earned leave to tend to her cancer stricken wife won't garner sympathy from a jury? This is California for fuck's sake. You can't fire me."

"I can." Mike replied, hoping to call the other woman's bluff. "If we offer a severance package. Which we're prepared to do. You either resume your duties here or I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

Aubrey met the man's gaze, refusing to back down. She lifted her chin. "Obviously the severance package will have to meet certain standards to be acceptable. I have no doubt you'll meet those standards and then some…considering the valuable asset that I've been so far to this organization and to avoid a nasty, very public, lawsuit."

Mike sighed in defeat as he eyed the woman before him.

xxxx

"What happened?"

Aubrey flashed a smile at her wife where she was lounging on the couch, trash can next to her, when she returned from her meeting with Mike. Cynthia Rose had been there for the morning and eyed the two suspiciously before she quietly took her leave.

"Seriously, Aubrey…what happened?" Chloe asked again, struggling to pull herself out of her reclining position.

Aubrey cheerfully fluffed the other woman's pillows and retreated to the kitchen to prepare soup for her lunch. It was only when Chloe threw her blankets off and followed the blonde into the kitchen that the other woman finally took notice of her.

Chloe was bracing herself against the kitchen counter when she once again forcefully asked Aubrey about the meeting.

Aubrey turned and met her wife's fierce gaze. Her own countenance fell. "I was fired."

Chloe's breath left her in a whoosh and her jaw dropped. "What? Oh my God."

"No!" Aubrey exclaimed, stepping closer, anxious to usher the woman back to the couch. "No, really, don't be upset. It's ok!"

"How is it ok?" Chloe cried. "You're stuck here, your only outlet now gone. Not to mention your income! I'm sorry but cancer is fucking expensive! How am I not supposed to worry? How is this ok?"

"It is!" Aubrey exclaimed, stepping closer to her wife. "The severance package I forced them into will be more than enough to cover your medical expenses for the next year or more. Plus you know we have a healthy savings account. The severance package is all in writing, we're fine Chloe. We're still covered by our insurance policy for another year and the cash payout will be more than enough to cover everything else. We're fine, we're more than fine. I promise."

Chloe blinked against her tears but nodded. She had hoped the blonde would still have an outlet to distract herself from their current situation but it seemed that was not to be. She sadly allowed Aubrey to guide her back to her position on the couch where she was soon once again retching violently.

xxxx

Aubrey gingerly lowered herself onto the bed and wiped a washcloth across Chloe's face. She then wiped at the redhead's hands. It wasn't as good as a shower or a bath but Chloe found herself unable to do much more than allow Aubrey to pull her into a seated position, her exhaustion having overtaken her. But the blonde's actions were enough to help lessen the smell of vomit.

Chloe followed her wife's movement with her eyes as Aubrey gently cleaned the frail woman. When Aubrey caught Chloe's gaze following her intently, she smiled down at her and reached to squeeze her wife's hand between her own.

"Aubrey." Chloe whispered with a grimace around her raw, dry throat. "I want you to leave."

The blonde looked confused for a moment before nodding and forcing another smile to her face. "What's the matter, you can't sleep with me hovering over you? I can leave you alone and let you rest…I just thought you'd feel better if I cleaned you up a little bit."

Chloe swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No. I want you to leave _me_. You should…"

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed in shock when her wife's words finally registered. "Chloe what are you talking about? What did they put in your meds this week? Don't even joke like that."

"I'm not." She replied, already tiring. "You'd be happier. You could go back to work. You wouldn't have to sit here with me day in and day out. You're a good person so you probably feel obligated but you could find someone else-"

" _Shut up_!" Aubrey hissed, surprising Chloe with the intensity of her outburst. "Just shut up Chloe. Where is this coming from? I'm not leaving you!"

"But I wouldn't blame you if you did!" Chloe exclaimed, straining to sit up higher. The blonde reached and gently pushed her back flat onto the pillows. "You shouldn't be stuck here like this. You still have a life Aubrey…don't waste away here with me. I'm ruining your life!"

Chloe's breathing by that point was coming in shallow pants as she had grown overly agitated. Aubrey clenched her jaw and felt that familiar churning begin in her own stomach. She turned away from Chloe slightly as she attempted to steady her own breathing. When she was certain she was in control of the contents of her stomach, Aubrey released a shaky breath before she turned back to her wife.

Chloe was watching her with a worried expression. "You ok?" she whispered.

"Not particularly." Aubrey replied. "My wife doesn't want me around. How do you think that makes me feel?"

The redhead sighed wearily. "That's not it and you know it. Don't you understand where I'm coming from? I just want you to be happy. And you would be much happier if you weren't stuck cleaning up vomit."

Aubrey turned a fierce glare to the woman still prone on the bed. "You would do the same for me. You _have_ done the same for me. You've never let me push you away…not once. So I'm not about to let you try to push me away now."

"You sound angry." Chloe said timidly.

"I am angry!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I don't know what more I need to do to prove to you that this is where I want to be. I want to be here with you. Do I like seeing you like this? Do I like wiping vomit from your face? No of course not! But that's because it kills me to see you hurting. Get this through your head…I love you and I'm not leaving you, not matter how much you try to push me away. I'm not going anywhere. So don't you dare say anything like this ever again!"

Chloe felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of her nearly distraught wife in front of her. She clenched her jaw and blinked back against the tears in her own eyes. "Ok." She whispered. "Ok. I was just…You should be-"

"We should both be somewhere different!" Aubrey hissed, wiping at the tears leaking from her eyes. "Neither one of us should be stuck here…you especially. But we are…so for fuck's sake, stop trying to push me away because I'm not going anywhere! You know I can't manage without you."

Chloe exhaled a ragged breath and tried to force the image of her wife as she told her she was now unemployed out of her mind. Aubrey seemed to understand where her wife's mind had wandered and she smiled sympathetically. "Chloe…I love you more than my job, my salary, or some benefits package. I love you more than anything. I know you're scared. I get that. But please, _please_ , don't try to protect me by pushing me away. It won't work. Just…let me take care of you…that's what I want to do. With you is where I want to be…not matter what."

Chloe nodded sadly as she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly against another wave of nausea rolling over her. She once again lurched for the trash can, Aubrey steadying her and the can both. When Chloe was finally able to roll back away from the side of the bed, the blonde helped gently settle her against the pillows yet again. Aubrey pressed a loving kiss to her wife's forehead, choosing to ignore the pungent smell of vomit still lingering around the frail woman.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I suppose now would be a good time to throw in the disclaimer that I'm not a doctor don't know much of anything about medical procedures or ailments. I also don't own anything you recognize. Also, is marijuana legal in California? I have no idea…

Chapter 5

Chloe was nearing the end of her first round of chemotherapy. It seemed to be taking a toll on her weakened body as her previously healthy days towards the end of the week now consisted of her still feeling ill and having little to no energy to eat, even if she had felt like eating.

With no appetite or energy to eat, Chloe was growing weaker and seemed to be wasting away quickly, her small body looking almost gaunt. Aubrey tried everything she could think of to get her wife to eat but she was running out of ideas. Until she once again thought of Beca.

"Hey Aubrey, how's your day going?" The brunette asked, picking up the blonde's call on the first ring.

"Beca, I need you to come visit again. And I need you to bring weed."

There was a brief moment of silence on the line as the brunette processed her friend's words. "Aubrey…why in the hell would you ask me to bring weed? Why would you think that I know anything about that?"

"Beca."

"Ok fine." She replied, rolling her eyes at Aubrey's sardonic tone. "I might know a guy…"

Aubrey chuckled. "Thank you. I've barely been able to get any food into Chloe for like a two weeks now."

"Ah, I see." The brunette said, sighing in understanding. "Well, don't worry about that. I've got some really good stuff. We'll get her good and baked. That'll get her eating again."

"You _might_ know a guy huh." The blonde responded with a laugh. "Thank you."

Beca chuckled as well. "No problem. But I fully expect you to partake as well…I've been trying to get you to loosen up for years."

xxxx

"Oh my god, what did you put in here?" Chloe asked around a mouthful of soup. "This is fucking delicious."

Aubrey giggled at the sight of her wife scarfing down the food. Beca had arrived a few hours before and much to Chloe's surprise, Aubrey had promptly lit a joint while the brunette eyed them both with an amused grin.

Beca casually took another hit before passing the joint to Aubrey where they were seated comfortably around the kitchen table. The blonde smiled as she plucked it from the younger woman's fingers. Beca couldn't help but think how much she preferred this Aubrey to the Aubrey that was presented to most of the world. The blonde was relaxed and calm, all lazy smiles and soft words. Chloe saw this version of Aubrey but the times that anyone else did, Beca included, were few and far between. Especially lately with the worry of tending to her wife looming large.

The blonde passed the joint back to Beca, soft smile still in place, and leaned closer to her wife. She wrapped one arm around the too-thin woman's shoulders and pressed a loving kiss to Chloe's temple. Chloe leaned further into Aubrey's embrace and she too smiled sweetly.

"I love you." The blonde whispered, her lips still pressed to her wife's head.

Chloe closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. "I love you too. And I love this fucking soup!"

Aubrey chuckled and pulled away. She hopped up from the table and retreated to the stove to refill her wife's bowl. Chloe's blue eyes sparkled and she grinned up at Aubrey as she scooped the contents into the bowl. Aubrey dropped another kiss to the top of her wife's head.

"Get a room!" Beca exclaimed in mock disgust at the sight of the pair.

Chloe giggled before narrowing her eyes at the brunette as she took another hit from the joint. "Hey, it's my turn…you skipped me."

Beca smirked again as she handed the joint back to Chloe. "Better watch her Aubrey, she's turning into a regular little stoner."

Aubrey watched as Chloe's eyes closed in contentment as she exhaled, the smoke billowing softly. "I'll grow my own marijuana plants if gets her to eat. And I am unemployed now…maybe I should look into taking my career in a new direction!"

"Good idea babe!" Chloe exclaimed, reaching for the package of crackers that had been left on the table. "With your marketing skills and my design skills…business will be booming!"

"I'm pretty sure this business just kind of booms all on its own." Beca replied, also reaching for the crackers.

The brunette rolled her eyes as the two began to plan out their business venture, a smile firmly in place as the two seemed relaxed and genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

The friends continued to laugh and eat well into the evening. They even were able to joke about Chloe's upcoming doctor visit to check her progress. They finally headed to bed, Aubrey relieved at the amount of food she'd been able to get into her wife that night. She pulled Chloe closer once they were settled into bed, both sighing in contentment.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked sleepily from where she was resting with her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah babe?"

"We're not really going to start a pot farm in our basement are we?"

Aubrey barked out a laugh and tightened her arms around her wife. "God, I love you Chloe."

Chloe chuckled and pressed her lips against Aubrey's neck. Moments later the two were both peacefully sound asleep.

xxxx

Aubrey reached and squeezed Chloe's hand. Her wife was fidgeting nervously in her chair while they waited for Dr. Ross to join them in his office to go over the latest test results. Chloe's first round of chemotherapy had finally ended and they were anxiously waiting to learn whether or not the chemo treatments were effectively fighting against the cancer.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Dr. Ross said with a smile as he finally entered and dropped into the chair across from them. "Well, I know you're both anxious so I won't beat around the bush…it looks good. I'm pleased with the progress Chloe; you're responding quite well to the treatments."

They both exhaled in relief and Aubrey turned to look at her wife with a wide smile on her face. Chloe clasped a hand over her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I'd still like you to go through one more round of chemotherapy but that could quite possibly be all you need." Dr. Ross continued. "And for this next round we can try to supplement with some anti-nausea medications as well. If all goes according to plan, you should be through the worst of it."

"Oh my God!" Aubrey exclaimed, rising from her seat to crush Chloe in a tight hug. She turned back to Dr. Ross where he was watching them with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much!"

Chloe nodded as well, still wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you!"

The man nodded again, smile still on his face. "We'll start the next, and hopefully last, round of chemotherapy week after next. So enjoy this week ladies. Hopefully in another two months or so you can start to put this all behind you."

xxxx

Before the pair realized it, Chloe was halfway through her second round of chemotherapy. She had been given additional medications to help ease the nausea and to their relief, they seemed to be helping quite a bit. Chloe would still have a day or two of nausea and would still vomit occasionally but the second round was proving to be much less severe.

Chloe smiled as she gazed out across their back yard at the sight of two chipmunks playing and scampering around the lawn. She laughed out loud at the sight of one of them toppling into the flower garden. The laugh turned into a small coughing fit to Chloe's surprise but she thought nothing of it and continued to watch the furry creatures from the window.

Chloe was so intent on following their antics that she barely registered the sound of the phone ringing in the background. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Aubrey talking to someone on the other line. At the blonde's excited tone, Chloe went to investigate.

"Who was that on the phone babe?"

Aubrey was standing in the middle of the den staring at the phone still in her hand with a shocked look on her face. At hearing her wife in the doorway, the blonde turned her gaze to the shorter woman. It took a few seconds for her brain to catch up and a slow smile formed on her face.

"That was the CEO of GenWare." She said, still seemingly in shock. "They heard I left the company and they've decided not go with Mike after all. In fact…it seems they just wanted to work with me. They called because they might want to offer me a job. They want me to come in and talk about it."

"A job?" Chloe exclaimed. "Aubrey that's great! When do you meet with them?"

The blonde's face fell slightly but she immediately schooled her features and once again smiled widely in Chloe's direction. "Oh I'm not. If they want me that badly…hopefully they'll wait until you're better and meet with me then."

"Aubrey…you can't be serious. Call them back. Tell them you were just surprised and want to meet with them!"

The blonde shook her head and stepped closer to Chloe. "I don't want to work right now…I want to be here with you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Aubrey, you've _been_ here with me. You've been amazing. And I'm doing fine! Really, I'm so much better! You have to at least talk to them."

"I'll talk to them…once you're solidly in remission."

The blonde smiled again and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek as she passed her in the doorway, signaling an end to the conversation.

Chloe pursed her lips and followed her wife with her eyes. The image of Aubrey after telling her that she had been fired from the job that she undeniably loved flashed back into Chloe's mind. "Oh hell no." She muttered. "I can't have this. My woman is getting that job."

She waited until Aubrey was in the shower before she swiped the blonde's phone to check the call history.

xxxx

"Chloe, what did you do!" Aubrey exclaimed as she came rushing into the kitchen the next day.

The redhead glanced up innocently from where she was stirring dinner on the stove. "I have no idea what you're talking about…but you're welcome."

"Seriously, what did you do?" Aubrey asked again. "I have a voicemail from the executive assistant to the CEO of GenWare confirming my meeting tomorrow morning. How do I have a meeting tomorrow morning?"

"It was pretty easy actually." Chloe replied, turning her gaze back to the pot on the stove. "I just called and explained that you were being overly supportive and protective and what an amazing wife you are because you've been taking such good care of me. I told her that you're super loyal and committed to making sure I'm ok. But I assured Evelyn, she's awesome by the way, you'll love her, that I'm doing just fine and that you're worrying for nothing. And so we scheduled an appointment for you to meet tomorrow. Easy."

At the sight of her wife's cheeky grin, the blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Chloe…no. I'm not going back to work. You still have a few weeks of chemo left and yes, the nausea medication is helping but what if one week it doesn't? I'm not leaving you now when you need still me just to go back to work."

"Bree," Chloe said patiently, "you don't have anything to prove. You've been here and you've been amazing. And you deserve this chance! Besides, what's the harm in talking to them? They may not even have a position immediately. They may have options where you can work at home or something. Just talk to them…please."

Aubrey clenched her jaw. But Chloe was staring up at her with her wide blue eyes. The blonde was defenseless and she knew it. "I can't believe you did that."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

The blonde smirked and rolled her eyes. "I can't be mad at you, you have cancer. I think that's a rule of some sort."

"Oh it definitely is." Chloe replied, stepping into her wife's arms.

Aubrey pressed a kiss to the redhead's forehead but quickly pulled away. "You're warm." She said, reaching to cup one of Chloe's cheeks and eyeing her intently. "Are you feeling ok?"

Chloe chuckled. "Of course I'm warm Bree, I've been standing over the stove cooking. I'm fine."

"You're sure? Why don't you go lie down and I'll finish dinner."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Chloe exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I'm fine! Now go pick out what you're going to wear to the meeting tomorrow while I finish up here. Dinner will be ready in like ten minutes."

Aubrey continued to eye the shorter woman worriedly until Chloe finally rolled her eyes again and gently pushed the blonde away.

Once she heard Aubrey making her way up the steps, Chloe sighed and swiped a hand over her face tiredly. She could feel a dull ache beginning in her head. She quickly popped two Tylenol tablets into her mouth knowing that Aubrey would never leave her alone in the morning if she had a hint of any discomfort, even if it was just a simple headache.

Chloe smiled and once again thanked whatever powers that be that she had Aubrey to dote on her, even if she did tend to go a little overboard.

xxxx

Chloe groaned the following morning as she blinked her eyes open. She had tried to go back to sleep after Aubrey left for the meeting but she found herself unable to actually rest. Her body was aching. But this ache felt different than the usual ache that followed a round of chemotherapy. And no matter how many layers of blankets she burrowed under, the redhead could not seem to get warm.

She was grateful that she had put on a good enough show that Aubrey didn't suspect she wasn't feeling well. Chloe knew her wife would call and cancel the meeting to stay behind and look after her if she had known. And Aubrey had already given up so much. Enough was enough.

When the blonde mentioned that Chloe looked tired, the redhead chuckled and dropped back onto her pillow. "Of course I am, I'm not used to waking up this early…I'm getting used to this life of leisure…sleeping in every morning and having my wife at my beck and call. In fact, I'll probably go back to sleep as soon as you leave."

Aubrey had looked skeptical but had finally left to go to the meeting as Chloe all but pushed her out the door.

Chloe finally pushed herself to a seated position intent on heading to the kitchen to make tea, hoping it would help. She winced at the dull ache to her head.

Chloe's first real inkling of fear came as she staggered slightly at the top of the staircase and she was barely able to keep herself from tumbling down the flight of stairs. She next realized she was having a little trouble catching her breath. She reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself. Her vision began to swim as she inched her way down the staircase.

Chloe managed to make it halfway down still on her feet before she had to lean heavily on the railing and lower herself to a seated position. The redhead breathed in deeply but felt unable to actually pull enough air into her lungs. She didn't want to worry her wife. But as much as she hated to interrupt Aubrey's meeting, Chloe knew something was most definitely wrong. She hoped that the meeting was over by that point as she decided calling Aubrey was now a necessity.

She glanced over her shoulder, debating climbing back up to the top of the stairs to retrieve her cell phone from the bedroom. Climbing back up the stairs seemed like an impossible task so she simply began to scoot the rest of the way down to use the landline they kept in the kitchen. They rarely used it but Chloe suddenly couldn't help but feel relieved that they had left it in place.

The redhead's breath was coming in shallow gasps by the time she made it into the kitchen. She staggered, her head spinning, as she slumped against the counter where the phone was resting in its dock. Chloe reached and would have shouted in triumph at grasping the phone in her hand if she'd had the strength. Instead, she released a labored breath and collapsed to the floor, the phone clattering just out of reach.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Sorry, this took longer to post than I expected. Probably only one chapter to go. Thanks for sticking around and thanks especially to those of you who have taken the time to drop a review!

Chapter Six

Aubrey came striding through the door feeling more excited and hopeful than she had in quite some time. The meeting had gone well and GenWare was more than willing to work around her schedule of taking care of Chloe. They even were willing to offer her a part time position until she was more able to work fulltime.

"Chloe, babe, you won't believe how great it went!" the blonde exclaimed, rushing up the steps. "They totally offered me the job! They even said I could work from home and on a part time basis until things settle down. Chloe?"

Aubrey frowned at seeing the bed empty, expecting the other woman to have still been resting. "Chloe, where are you?"

The joining bathroom was also empty. The blonde felt a shiver of dread as her calls continued to go unanswered. She turned and bolted from the room, checking the remaining rooms upstairs before rushing back down the staircase. She checked each room as she went, still with no sign of Chloe.

Until she rounded into the kitchen.

"No, no, no." Aubrey cried, dropping to her knees next to where Chloe was lying face down. The phone was on the floor just out of her reach.

"Chloe? Baby, please!"

The blonde desperately felt for a pulse, only able to feel a small amount of relief at feeling the faint thump beneath her fingertips. Chloe's skin was clammy and warm to the touch, too warm. Aubrey scrambled for the phone and dialed 911.

As the paramedics loaded a still unconscious Chloe into the back of the ambulance, Aubrey was struggling to control her emotions. She had known something was wrong, had a feeling. And still she had left Chloe alone when she needed her.

Aubrey felt that all familiar churning in her belly as Chloe was wheeled away, doctors and nurses fluttering around the gurney. She shakily dropped into a waiting room chair and tried to steady herself with the breathing exercises that Chloe had helped her with years before.

When she was certain she would be able to contain the contents of her stomach, Aubrey fished out her cell phone and dialed Beca.

"So how'd it go?" The brunette asked as her greeting. "Chloe told me about how she went behind your back and set it up. You must have loved that, Miss Control Freak. Well, how was it?...Aubrey?"

The blonde released another shaky breath. "We're at the hospital…Chloe collapsed."

"What?" Beca exclaimed. "Dude, what happened? What are they saying?"

"Nothing yet, we just got here." Aubrey replied quietly. "She was alone. I left her there and she…I said I wouldn't leave her alone…"

"I'm on my way Aubrey." The brunette said resolutely. "Just…hang in there ok? I'll be there soon."

xxxx

The waiting room was relatively empty so when the doctor came into the room, she seemed to know exactly who she needed to speak with. Aubrey wearily stood to her feet as the woman approached.

"How's Chloe?"

The middle aged woman smiled kindly, but with a twinge of sadness Aubrey thought. "I'm Dr. Green, I've been tending to your wife. We're getting her settled into a room. She's developed an infection in her lungs, essentially pneumonia. It's always a risk with chemotherapy patients, their immune system becomes weakened."

"Will she be alright?" The blonde asked quietly.

Dr. Green placed a sympathetic hand on Aubrey's shoulder before motioning back toward the chairs. "Let's sit."

Aubrey felt dread pooling in the pit of her stomach as she wordlessly followed the doctor's instruction. They sat, wordlessly turning toward the other, one searching for the right words and the other dreading to hear them.

"I won't pretend this isn't very serious." The doctor began. "Your wife is very weak. We're working to lower Chloe's fever and get rid of the infection but it can be very difficult with a weakened immune system. Her body simply isn't able to fight off the infection. We're doing everything we can…but I can't promise you that it will be enough. We're going to keep her as comfortable as we possibly can while we try to fight the pneumonia."

"She's done really well." Aubrey said, struggling to control her emotions. "She only has a few weeks of chemo left. The scans before this most recent round looked good! And now you're talking about keeping her comfortable?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca exclaimed, neither having noticed her hurried arrival. Both women shot to their feet and snapped their gaze to the small woman charging closer. "Just keep her comfortable? No, you have to do something! Don't you dare fucking give up on her!"

"Beca…It's ok." Aubrey said with a glance toward the doctor. "Dr. Green, this is our friend Beca Mitchell, Chloe's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." The doctor replied with a nod. Beca remained tense and seemed ready for a fight. "We're doing all we can to not only keep Chloe comfortable but to fight the infection as well. I didn't mean to give the impression that there's nothing more to be done. I can assure you, we're doing everything in our power to help Chloe recover."

The brunette eyed the doctor and finally nodded. She didn't say anything more as Dr. Green explained that as soon Chloe was settled they would be able to see her. She also explained that with the amount of medication the sick woman was on, it was unlikely that she would regain consciousness until at least the following day.

"She needs the rest." Dr. Green said before she walked away, promising to let them know as soon as Chloe was in a room.

Beca squeezed Aubrey's arm once before stepping away to call Jesse who was anxiously waiting for an update back in Los Angeles. When she turned back to the blonde and saw she had disappeared, she quickly strode to the adjoining restroom expecting to find Aubrey heaving into one of the toilets. The brunette was surprised to find the room empty.

As she stepped out of the restroom she happened to glance across the hallway and through a small window on a closed door. Beca spotted a head of blonde hair seated in the front row of the small hospital chapel. With a sigh, Beca quietly eased her way into the room and took a seat next to Aubrey.

"I hope she's not in any pain." The blonde finally said softly as she stared forlornly up at the modest crucifix. "I don't think I could stand it if she's in pain after all this."

Beca turned to eye other woman. Aubrey was still dressed in her power suit from her morning meeting but her hair was slightly mussed and dark circles were forming under her eyes. She looked exhausted. The brunette scooted closer and somewhat awkwardly draped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Physical affection and comfort were like second nature to Chloe. Aubrey had grown more comfortable with physical displays after her years with the bubbly redhead but Beca was still as awkward as she had been in her early days at Barden.

Still, the blonde subconsciously leaned further into the smaller woman's embrace, seeking the comfort.

"She'll be ok." Beca replied quietly, tightening her grip on her friend. "It's Chloe, she's all sunshine and rainbows. She wouldn't dare die on us…she's knows it would kill us."

Aubrey nodded but didn't seem entirely convinced.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Beca continued, finding the silence unnerving. "Didn't know you're the religious type."

"I'm not, not really." Aubrey replied, her voice oddly hollow. "I wasn't raised in the church. My father found it impractical. But Chloe was…she still goes occasionally. And I'm desperate so…"

Beca nodded and she too turned her gaze toward the statue at the front of the small chapel.

"I was so fucking stupid!"

The brunette snapped her gaze back to Aubrey in surprise at the sudden harshness to her tone. "What?"

Aubrey shook her head and clenched her jaw. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to that meeting. I knew something was wrong. Chloe felt warm yesterday and I just ignored it. Maybe if I had paid closer attention instead of being focused on this job…this stupid fucking meeting…maybe if I'd gotten her to see her doctor sooner…But no! I was again just thinking about myself and my goddamn career!"

"Hey, whoa Aubrey, stop." Beca replied, her voice firm. "You can't blame yourself for this! You have done everything, and I mean everything, you could possibly do for Chloe to be there for her. Seriously! This is me talking and you know I have no problem calling you on your shit. You've been amazing!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes in reply. "Then why did I leave her alone to go to a job interview? It could have waited…I _should_ have waited! But I let myself get excited about it and I left her alone. And now look where we are."

"Come on Aubrey." Beca said, her voice softening. "It's ok to be excited about something. You're allowed to be happy that this company is interested in hiring you. And let's face it, you _have_ to work! Chloe drives a Range Rover for fuck's sake, someone has to pay for her expensive tastes!"

Aubrey released a broken laugh, Beca's smirk and gentle nudge finally helping to ease the tension slightly. She sighed and once again cast her gaze to the crucifix resting a few feet from them at the front of the chapel.

The sat quietly for a few minutes more before the brunette felt Aubrey tremble slightly next to her. She glanced up at the taller woman and saw tears beginning to leak from her green eyes.

"I don't think…I can't be without her." The blonde muttered sadly before she clasped a hand over her mouth and dissolved into sobs.

Beca pulled Aubrey closer and wrapped her in a tight hug. The blonde allowed herself to be held until her sobs had dissipated to mere whimpers. She finally pulled away and wearily wiped at her face. Beca left a hand on the taller woman's back and rubbed soothing circles. The brunette was uncertain of what more to say but Aubrey was grateful for a few moments to collect herself quietly.

She was just standing to her feet and straightening her suit jacket when a nurse found them to let them know Chloe was finally settled into a room and offered to take them back to her.

xxxx

"I won't be gone long ok?"

Aubrey nodded and tried to force herself to smile at Beca but barely managed a grimace. The brunette had offered to go get a change of clothes for the blonde and a few other items they would need.

"We'll be fine here." Aubrey replied. "Be careful driving…traffic is ridiculous this time of evening."

Beca smirked. "I can't wait to tell Chloe that you were actually worried about me. She'll get a kick out of that."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but finally did chuckle softly. When she was left alone with her wife, she turned her gaze back to Chloe. The frail woman was lying motionless on the bed, seemingly swallowed up by the blankets and pillows propping her up into an upright position. Her nose and mouth were covered by an oxygen mask. Aubrey found herself relieved that Chloe seemed to be resting comfortably even though through the clear plastic of the mask, her lips had a sickening blue tint to them.

She moved to stand next to the bed and reached to give a squeeze to Chloe's limp hand. Aubrey then leaned down and pressed her lips to Chloe's temple and swallowed thickly at the too-warm feel to her wife's skin.

Beca returned and left again when visiting hours ended. The evening passed but Aubrey barely noticed. The nurses brought a cot into the room for the woman to sleep in but she remained seated in the upright chair that she had pulled as close to Chloe's bed as she could manage.

When Aubrey reached and took Chloe's hand in her own again, the redhead shifted in her sleep, as if trying to get closer to her wife. The blonde lifted Chloe's hand to her lips and settled in to keep watch over her still form.

xxxx

The following morning, Aubrey woke with a soft groan. Her neck was stiff. She had fallen asleep still perched in the chair leaning on Chloe's hospital bed. She squinted and rubbed the back of her neck. The blonde then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let her gaze settle on Chloe.

An icy shiver of dread shot down Aubrey's spine as she stared at her wife's still form. The frail woman was ghostly pale and eerily still, not even the subtle rise and fall of her chest could be seen. Aubrey could hear the soft 'whir' of the oxygen machine Chloe was hooked up to but no other sound met her ears.

She sat upright, staring at Chloe intently. "Chloe?" she whispered.

Still her wife didn't move. Didn't even flinch. Aubrey leaned closer, desperate to be able to determine whether or not Chloe was breathing. She still couldn't tell.

"Chloe!" The blonde exclaimed, louder this time. She reached for the other woman's limp hand, her breathing growing shallow.

The woman twitched slightly and moaned. Chloe blinked her eyes open and smiled weakly. Aubrey released a shaky breath and scooted even closer. She pulled Chloe's hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Chloe smiled again and raised her free hand up to weakly swipe at the oxygen mask still strapped to her face. She pulled it free just enough so that Aubrey was able to make out the movement of her lips.

"Relax, I'm still here." Chloe said softly.

Aubrey smiled in relief. "I see that…Let's keep it that way if you don't mind. I kind of like having you around."

Chloe chuckled and sighed, her eyes drifting closed again. "Nice to be appreciated."

Aubrey stiffly rose from her chair and eased herself down onto the side of the bed. Chloe felt the bed dip slightly as the blonde settled and she blinked her eyes open tiredly once again. Aubrey reached and readjusted the oxygen mask, knowing the other woman still needed it desperately.

"Leave that on." The blonde reprimanded gently. "Don't try to talk too much, you should be resting."

Chloe smirked slightly through the mask but nodded.

They sat gazing at each other for a few moments, both content with the quiet and the other's comforting presence. Aubrey swallowed thickly as her wife's eyes once again drifted closed. It seemed the only bit of color that remained to Chloe was the blue of her eyes. And even they seemed to be dimming right in front of her.

When Aubrey shifted to rise from the bed and settle back into the chair, Chloe's eyes once again snapped open. "Don't go."

The blonde felt her heart clench at how small and weak Chloe looked and sounded. "I'm not going anywhere." Aubrey whispered. "I was just going to sit next to you and let you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." She replied, fixing her gaze firmly on her wife. "I want to be awake and with you. Talk to me."

Aubrey tried to force a smile to her face so as to not alert her wife to just how concerned she truly was. "Babe, we have plenty of time to talk. You'll feel better if you rest."

Chloe shook her head almost frantically and reached for Aubrey's hand. "How did the meeting go?"

The blonde pulled Chloe's hand into her lap and lightly grazed her fingers across the back of her pale hand, content to humor her wife briefly until she fell asleep again. "It went fine." She replied. "They offered me a job, part time or working from home…whatever I want pretty much."

A genuine smile split Chloe's face as she gazed up at her wife. "I'm so proud of you Bree. That's great! They're smart to want you so badly. When can you start?"

"Chloe," Aubrey replied somewhat incredulously, "I'm not taking it. I'm not leaving you alone again! Not until you're back on your feet. I shouldn't have even gone to that meeting, shouldn't have left you alone and put my career first yet again. Maybe they'll offer the job again in a few months. If not…I don't care. The only thing I care about it getting you well again."

The blonde could see Chloe frowning through the clear plastic of the oxygen mask. "You didn't do anything wrong Aubrey. I think you should take it. When…if I don't…it'll be good for you to have something to-"

"Don't!" Aubrey snapped. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine!"

Chloe sighed and nodded, a sad smile on her face and her breathing growing ragged. "Sorry if I scared you…I tried to call but…"

"That's ok." Aubrey rushed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I had a feeling something was off. I should have known, I shouldn't have left you."

"Aubrey," the redhead said softly, "you can't be so hard on yourself. I wanted you to go so I didn't tell you I wasn't feeling well. You deserved to go. You deserve this job! I just want you to have something to keep you going when I'm gone. Promise me you won't just waste away-"

"Please stop talking." The blonde interrupted. "You're getting yourself upset and you really need to be resting."

"But I need to tell you…I want you to know how much I…you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I-"

"Don't!" Aubrey hissed, reaching and roughly cupping Chloe's cheek, holding her gaze steadily. "Don't do that. You don't get to say goodbye like you're giving up. This is just a minor setback…you're going to be fine Chloe. You'll stay here a few days but they'll help you and you will get better and you will come home with me. You don't get to leave me. Do you understand?"

"Aubrey…you have to realize…I might not get better."

"No." The blonde replied resolutely. "That is not an option."

Chloe smiled sadly but decided to let the conversation go for the time being. The taller woman seemed relieved as well and quickly hopped up to retrieve a cool cloth to sponge her wife with. When she settled back onto the bed again, she smiled as she began to bathe the other woman.

"So…I forgot to eat dinner last night…or breakfast this morning." Aubrey finally said softly.

The small spark of alarm in Chloe's eyes had the blonde rushing to explain herself. "I only say that to further emphasize my point that I'm totally incapable of taking care of myself without you to help me. You're the only reason I haven't had a nervous breakdown or a stroke. So you see, I'm kind of counting on you here. I'm terrible at being an adult without your help. Just keep that in mind."

Chloe gave her an amused smile but she didn't say anything, content to allow the taller woman to ease the tension and lighten the mood. Content to give Aubrey that small comfort.

"So consider this fair warning Chloe Posen-Beale," Aubrey continued softly, leaning her head in close, "if you leave me, I'll never be able to manage. I'll probably die of starvation. So save all of your sweet goodbyes because I will literally die without you."

"Well we can't have that." Chloe finally whispered, lifting a weak hand to cup Aubrey's cheek. "And for god's sake, please go eat something."

Aubrey smiled tenderly and pressed a kiss to her wife's palm.

When Beca came strolling into the room a short time later, she looked somewhat surprised to see Chloe awake. When she had left the previous night, her friend had yet to regain consciousness.

"Chloe." The redhead smiled at the sight of relief washing over the brunette. "Dude, drama queen much? If you wanted to see me all you had to do was say so…no need to go collapsing or some shit."

Chloe chuckled as Beca almost timidly stepped closer to the bed and reached for the redhead's hand.

When a nurse brought a meal of soup and mashed potatoes for Chloe, she dutifully ate as much as she could manage. But she made Aubrey agree to go to the café downstairs and get her own meal before she would take even one bite.

"Beca will stay with me until you get back." Chloe said quietly as Aubrey seemed to be ready to refuse. "You have to take care of yourself too. And I'll be fine for a few minutes, I promise."

The blonde reluctantly left after placing a tender kiss to her wife's forehead, once again frowning at the warm, clammy feel to her skin. Chloe shooed her away, trying to appear stronger than she felt. As soon as the redhead was certain Aubrey was out of earshot, she turned to Beca where she had pulled a chair as close to the hospital bed as she could get it.

"You have to do something for me." Chloe whispered, eyeing her friend intently.

"Of course, anything." Beca replied, steeling her nerves for what Chloe's request would be.

"Call GenWare for Aubrey." The frail woman said softly. "Just explain what's going on. She'll turn them down…if they could just give her a little more time…"

Beca reached and took her friend's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Of course, I can do that! I'll call and talk to them…just see if they can give her a few more weeks. And by then, you'll be home and feeling much better. I'm sure they'll be willing to wait."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed Beca's hand tightly. "Thank you. And it goes without saying that if I don't…you have to…"

"Look after her, I know." The brunette replied quietly. "You know I will. But you also know that you're all that keeps us from killing each other. So yes, I promise to take care of her but I also promise if you leave me alone with her I'll buy a damn Ouija board and haunt your ass. You'll get no rest. But yeah sure…I'll look after Aubrey."

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes even as a few tears began to escape down her cheeks. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

The brunette smirked. "Damn right. Now cut it out, no crying. If Aubrey comes back and sees you crying she'll never trust me alone with you again."

Chloe cracked a wan smile and nodded before her eyes slowly drifted closed once again. Beca clenched her jaw and tried to ignore the ragged breaths sounding from the woman on the bed.

xxxx

The following morning, Aubrey once again leaned close to the bed and hovered over Chloe, trying to be certain she was still breathing. Chloe's eyes fluttered open briefly and she attempted a weak smile before they once again drifted closed. She didn't stir for the rest of the day.

Aubrey stood by her bed, a fist clenched tightly against her stomach to will it to settle as the nurses checked her wife over later that evening. The woman straightened with a sigh. "I'll see if Dr. Green is available to speak with you."

The blonde swallowed thickly at the nurse's sad smile. She silently followed the other woman with her eyes as she exited the room. It was then that she knew. Chloe was going to leave her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Beige walls with blue trim. Off white tile floor with little flecks of color. It was all so bland, so muted. Aubrey grimly thought the room was in desperate need of a flash of red, just a glimpse of Chloe's vibrant hair. Or even a splash of blue, if Chloe would just open her eyes again.

That's all Aubrey was asking for. _Just open your eyes Chloe_.

The blonde had sat by her wife's bed, almost afraid to take her eyes off of her. Dr. Green had been by the night before, not long after the nurse had summoned her. The woman sadly confirmed that there was nothing more they could do for Chloe. They of course would continue doing what they were, antibiotics to treat the fever and the infection, IVs to keep her hydrated, and oxygen. Along with a few other things that Aubrey was angry with herself over forgetting.

"I'm so sorry I don't have better news for you." Dr. Green said softly.

Aubrey nodded and clenched her jaw. The doctor gave her one final sad smile and slipped from the room. And now, Aubrey sat. All night and all day she sat. Jesse, Cynthia Rose and Amy had been in the waiting room, rotating in and out one at a time to sit with her and Chloe as hospital regulations only allowed two people in her room at a time. Aubrey was grateful for their presence, even if she was too emotionally spent to convey it. They had at least let her order dinner in for them.

Beca had been in the room when Dr. Green explained the situation and had promptly left saying she was going for coffee. Aubrey suspected that in reality, the brunette simply didn't want her to see her cry. The blonde mused at the fact that the brunette had disappeared again a short time ago, probably for the same reason.

Aubrey reached and took Chloe's hand between her own. She squeezed. She sighed when she felt no return squeeze, not even a twitch from the woman on the bed.

The blonde glanced back over her shoulder when she heard Beca reenter the room. The shorter woman's eyes were bloodshot, confirming Aubrey's suspicions. She pulled a chair close to the bed opposite Aubrey. "Have you called her mom? I can do it if you want…"

Aubrey swallowed thickly. "She's on a flight out tonight. Thank you though."

Beca nodded and bit her bottom lip. She sighed and suddenly seemed unsure of where to look so she dropped her gaze to her hands clasped in her lap. "Ya know…my grandmother died of cancer."

The blonde clenched her jaw and felt her breath catch in her throat when she glanced toward the younger woman.

"Yeah." Beca continued before Aubrey uttered a word. "Of course that was like twenty years ago. I was just a kid and my parents made me go see her in the hospital. It was awful. They couldn't keep her comfortable and she was just screaming in pain."

They both blinked tears away as they allowed their gazes to settle on the sleeping woman between them.

"So…it could be a lot worse. At least she's sleeping."

Aubrey released a shaky breath and nodded. "She does seem peaceful."

"Yeah." Beca sighed in return.

Sadly, the thought did little to comfort them as they sat, seemingly just waiting until Chloe would draw her last ragged breath.

xxxx

Aubrey jerked awake at the sound of Beca's phone chirping. She immediately wanted to kick herself for falling asleep. A quick glance at the wall clock showed it was just after 4am. She shook her head hoping to clear away the cobwebs and once again let her gaze settle on her wife.

Beca slipped her phone back into her pocket and stood to her feet. "Jesse said he's about head out to pick up Mrs. Beale from the airport." she said softly. "I'm just going to run out and say goodbye. I'll be right back ok?"

Aubrey nodded, only tearing her eyes away from her wife long enough to smile grimly at her friend. She reached and rubbed tiredly at her eyes once Beca had faded from view. She had been sitting, keeping vigil over Chloe for two days. Two days since her wife had shown any sign of life other than the ragged sounds of her breathing.

The blonde snapped her head up as the realization washed over her that she couldn't hear the rattled breaths escaping as the sleeping woman struggled. She leaned closer, her eyes narrowing in alarm. But Chloe's chest continued to rise and fall rhythmically. Aubrey stood from the chair and stretched her arms over her head, appreciating the pull to her tired, stiff muscles.

Aubrey lowered her arms and stepped closer the bed. She gently eased herself down onto the side of the bed and reached for Chloe's hand. She lifted her wife's hand to her lips and brushed them against her knuckles. She blinked in surprise at the cool feel to Chloe's skin.

Even just that morning, she could feel the heat of the woman's fever radiating from her body, including her hands. Aubrey reached and cupped Chloe's cheek, turning to gauge her temperature with the back of her hand as well. She was indeed cool to the touch.

Aubrey was just about to call for a nurse when a soft sigh sounded from the woman. Chloe stretched slightly as her tired eyes blinked open. Aubrey's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the bright blue that she had previously been convinced that she would never see again.

"Hi." Chloe whispered.

A sob escaped from Aubrey's mouth and she flung herself across the surprised woman. The blonde was still muttering and crying as she peppered her wife's face with kisses. She finally simply gathered Chloe into her arms and held her tightly.

Beca came to a stop at the sight that met her eyes. Aubrey was sobbing and holding Chloe. She immediately thought the worst and felt her heart shatter. Until a pale hand lifted to clutch at Aubrey's arm. She gasped before she too rushed and launched herself at the woman on the bed.

Chloe chuckled as both women fretted over her, tears flowing freely. Aubrey finally lowered her back to the bed and pulled away just enough to once again press a kiss to her wife's forehead. She kept their foreheads pressed together and finally felt her own breathing beginning to settle.

Beca was still clutching Chloe's free hand tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. Chloe squeezed her hand and smiled tiredly at her best friend, slightly confused as to their dramatic greeting.

"What happened?"

Beca hiccupped as she tried to control her breathing and squeezed the hand she was still holding tightly. "Jesus Christ Chloe, you scared the shit out of us! They said…they said there was nothing else they could…we thought..."

Realization dawned on her and she snapped her gaze to the blonde still leaning close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh…how long have I been asleep?"

"More than two days." Aubrey whispered. Chloe blinked at the sight of all the pain and sorrow from the last few days and relief and happiness flashing across the blonde's face. She reached a shaking hand up to cup Aubrey's cheek.

"That explains why I'm so hungry then." Chloe said softly, a small grin teasing at her lips as she once again tried to ease the tension around her.

Aubrey choked out a relieved laugh as she sat, staring lovingly at her wife. She reluctantly broke the gaze and glanced over her shoulder when she heard someone rush into the room.

"I heard the commotion…" Dr. Green said, her voice trailing off at the sight of the three women blinking back at her.

"She's hungry." Aubrey said, a wide smile splitting her face.

A relieved grin spread over Dr. Green's face and she nodded. "We'll feed her anything she'll eat! I'll even approve takeout if we have to."

xxxx

 _Epilogue – Six months later_

Chloe stared into the mirror and quirked a brow. She lifted a hand and mussed her freshly grown hair. It was growing in even curlier than it had been before chemo and at the moment it was at a rather unflattering length. She sighed.

Seconds later, sun kissed arms snaked their way around the redhead's waist and Aubrey pressed a wet kiss to the side of her neck. Chloe giggled. When Aubrey lifted her head and also gazed back at their reflection in the mirror Chloe smirked. "I look like little orphan Annie."

Aubrey laughed. Her eyes crinkled and Chloe could feel the vibration of it throughout her entire body where her wife was pressed snuggly against her back. The sight and feel of it wiped away any lingering feelings of awkwardness at her own appearance.

"Sexiest orphan I've ever seen." The blonde whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled before she sighed again. "Would it be wrong to shave it off and try again? Total helmet hair…"

"Don't you dare." Aubrey replied with a low growl, once again pressing a kiss to her wife's neck. "I love it."

The redhead's breath hitched and a breathy moan escaped when Aubrey eased her hand into the waistband of her yoga pants. Aubrey continued to plant hot kisses along Chloe's neck as she set a steady rhythm between her wife's legs.

"Oh…god. Bed, come on!" Chloe cried, somehow managing to gather her senses enough to convince her feet to propel her toward their bed, dragging Aubrey along behind her.

They wasted no time shredding their clothing and dropped to the bed, seeking the other's mouth and body almost frantically. Chloe found herself flat on her back with Aubrey draped over her, skin pressed to skin. When the blonde pulled away from her assault on her neck, the redhead whimpered at the loss of contact.

But as her vision focused and she gazed up at Aubrey, her breath hitched for an entirely different reason. The blonde was staring down at her with such an intense look of love, Chloe felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I love you." Aubrey whispered, barely audible.

Chloe nodded as tears trailed from the corner of her eyes down her temples and into her hairline. "I know…I know you do. I love you too. Aubrey I love you…I love you."

A short time later they were lying contentedly tangled in the sheets, limbs intertwined. Chloe lazily grazed her fingers down Aubrey's bare back, the blonde clutching her tightly in return and resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"So…" Chloe whispered, her lips twitching up into a grin. "You going to make your orphan Annie breakfast or what?"

Aubrey groaned and turned, burying her face in Chloe's neck. "Ugh. I should have left you when I had the chance."

The redhead chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around Aubrey. "Too late now. You can't leave now that I'm finally strong enough for sex. And I want waffles by the way."

Aubrey laughed and Chloe felt her nodding against her shoulder. The blonde finally lifted her head, a wide grin on her face. "Fine. I'll cook you breakfast. But just you wait until I'm pregnant…I'm getting a bell and I'll expect you to be at my beck and call. In one of those sexy French maid outfits…"

"Little Orphan Annie in a sexy French maid outfit? You are one sick, twisted woman Aubrey Posen-Beale."

The blonde barked out another laugh before pressing their lips together once again. "And you love me."

Chloe reached and brushed Aubrey's blonde hair back from her face with both hands, cupping her wife's cheeks after. She smiled widely and nodded. "I do." Tears once again unexpectedly pooled in her eyes. "I do love you Aubrey and I…I don't think I could ever thank you enough for-"

"Sshh." The blonde whispered, pressing a finger to her wife's trembling lips. "There's nothing to thank me for, you know that. I don't need thanks…you're healthy in remission…I have a great job at GenWare with reasonable hours. This is all I need. Besides, I'll probably go senile first and you'll have your hands full then."

The redhead chuckled, still sniffling slightly, and nodded. "Don't worry…I'll pick out a good old folks home for you, one where they change your diaper at least twice a week." Aubrey quirked a brow and smirked. "Now how about those waffles?"

Aubrey pressed a chaste kiss to Chloe's lips before pushing herself to a seated position, her legs dangling from the side of the bed. She reached and stretched her arms over her head to work the kinks out of her body. Chloe's eyes trailed down her wife's toned form and just as the blonde was about to stand, she reached and tangled their fingers together.

Aubrey glanced back in surprise. She once again quirked a brow and smirked at the look on her wife's face. "I thought you wanted waffles? I'll actually have to get out of bed for that…"

With a devious grin, Chloe pounced, effectively flipping their positions. Aubrey squeaked in surprise at suddenly finding herself flat on her back with the redhead's nude body pressed tightly against her own.

"We have plenty of time for that…later." Chloe replied with a wide smile. "We have all the time in the world."

Aubrey's smile widened to match her wife's as Chloe lowered her head to press their lips together once again.

The End.

A/N – So there you have it. I know life and stories can't always have a happy ending but I tend to prefer it when they do! Thanks so much for sticking with me!


End file.
